All's Fair
by asparagus
Summary: [White Flag Arc] ...in love and war. Jack's not above hijacking, but begging? [Slash]


Title: All's Fair  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: ...in love and war. Jack's not above hijacking, but begging?  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Implied (W/E) & (N/E), Angst, Mild Language  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: Enough of self-sacrificing Elizabeth and singing-parts Jack, back to our favorite couple and their angst. *guilty grin* I certainly had a difficult time getting this together and it turned out longer than planned, but I'm satisfied. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
The White Flag Arc -  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
My Lover's Gone  
  
White Flag  
  
A Woman's Prerogative  
  
Tête-à-tête  
  
and this...  
  
-----  
  
All's Fair  
  
"Jack. Jack. ...Jack!"  
  
The pirate turned to arch an eyebrow at his companion as if the last hadn't been shouted in his ear. The olive-skinned woman just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We need to restock."  
  
"So, we stop at Tortuga." The man carelessly shrugged.  
  
"It's too far. Port Royal's closer."  
  
"I don't see the need for that - "  
  
"Do you want to have nails and splinters for supper?"  
  
"Now, really. You're exaggera - "  
  
A pot was unceremoniously shoved into the man's face.  
  
"Is that our supper?"   
  
"Yes, this empty pot is supper, unless you plan to go fishing."  
  
"Out with the rods then."  
  
The pot was tossed across the room, landing with a ringing clang.  
  
"We are stopping at Port Royal."  
  
"Last I checked, -I- was Captain - "  
  
"And I was -owner- of this ship."  
  
"Hn," Jack sniffed.  
  
"Look, you've avoided that port like the plague for six, -six-, bloody years. You've got to pass by there sometime or another."  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'd rather not risk my neck at a port where my likeness is posted with a reward. I've been jailed there twice..." He raised one hand with that number. "...and almost hung once..." The other hand went up with a finger. "That's three if you can count." He waved his fingers at her. "Bad luck comes in threes, so that port must be as accursed as Barbossa. We're going to Tortuga. Savvy?"  
  
She glared at him for a long moment, then walked towards the door. Relieved, Jack followed to close it behind her. But, she just closed the door of his quarters before turning back to lean against it and face him, arms crossed at her chest. It didn't look like she planned on leaving anytime soon. The stubborn bitch.  
  
"Alright. It's been six bloody years. I doubt the posters are still around, and since when did you believe in luck? You used to say pirates made their own luck. But, that was before Will, wasn't it?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, luv?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
The pirate sat down and leaned back in his chair as if perfectly at ease. But, Anamaria had known him long enough to catch the flash of pain in his eyes. It was the same one that came up whenever the boy's name was spoken. The intensity of it hadn't faded at all in the past six years.  
  
"I think you know -exactly- what I mean, Jack."  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if - "  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Jack!" She scowled at him, torn between annoyance and pity. "You can't see past him. You haven't slept with a single soul since he left - "  
  
"Well, I was thinking of joining the clergy," he mildly commented.  
  
"Bullshit," she hissed. "You can get drunk and drag some tart or pretty boy into a room with you, but I sure as hell know that nothing happens. He's ruined you - "  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," he finally snapped at her. "Tell me how I'm such a idiot for thinking he was nothing and just letting him go. How stupid I was to imagine the sea's call would be enough to bring him back. How moronic I was to think he'd chose it over the love of his bloody life. Chose me over - "  
  
He'd risen from his chair by then. Unable to continue, he turned and kicked it. Then, with his back still to his old friend, he furiously stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Jack - "  
  
"We're stopping at Port Royal. We will restock and leave right after. Now, go."  
  
*****  
  
She'd been one of the last people he wanted to see.  
  
When they docked at Port Royal, he'd stayed close to the docks, hurrying his men along. Then, as he paced, he'd heard a familiar voice call out his name. Next thing he knew, Elizabeth was beside him and her son was pulling at his sleeve. Her son. He'd thought the boy was Will's from the start. Hearing the boy's name was just another blow. He'd wondered who'd named him, his mother...or Will? He couldn't stay away after that. Even if he couldn't stand to see a happily married Will, he had some suicidal desire to see how his former lover lived. So, he'd allowed himself to be dragged along to where it had all started. Elizabeth's eyes were on him the entire time they spoke, like she was waiting for him to slip up. That had confused him. Even if she'd known about Will's fling with him, she'd snagged him, hadn't she? Then, she'd pulled the rug right out from under him. Not only was the boy's father Norrington, but Will had been single the entire time. What in the hell had happened? But, Jack didn't have time to ask questions.   
  
There was a certain ship that he had to catch.  
  
"Hurry up there. We're leaving," he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"But, we haven't finished restocking yet!" Anamaria angrily protested.  
  
"We can get them off the ship we're going to pillage and plunder," Jack said with a flash of his smile of old.  
  
The Pearl was off in record time and with its legendary speed, it was no hard task to catch up with Jack's prey. Once he'd hit the deck of the other ship, he left the looting to his men. He had other treasure in mind. Upon reaching the passenger cabins, he took a guess and opened the door to the first one. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Lines and scars were all Jack had to show for the past six years. But, they'd been kinder to Will, boy no longer. He'd grown into his looks, features just as fine and for Jack, just as heart-stopping. But, when the pirate looked closer, he could see the sad lines that had crept upon the younger man's face and the world-weary look in his eyes. Six years had turned the boy Jack knew into a beautiful, but cynical man.  
  
When those dark eyes turned to him, he couldn't look away.  
  
"What are you doing - " Will started, then continued sarcastically. "Wait, what a stupid question to ask a pirate. Of course, you're here to raid the ship. After all, that's what pirates do. ...Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
I missed you.  
  
I want you.  
  
I love you.  
  
"New hat?"  
  
Jack mentally flinched. That comment went right next to 'nice hat' as the worst thing to say to your former lover at a crucial moment. Where was his charm? His confidence? Was Captain Jack Sparrow struck dumb by a simple blacksmith?  
  
So it seemed.  
  
Will just stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and sat down on a chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"I'm waiting for your crew to finish so this ship can go back on its way to England."  
  
"Ah, England, you say? What's there for you?"  
  
"I think the better question would be - what's here for me?" Will countered wryly.  
  
The words Jack wanted to say in reply were stuck in his throat. It seemed that even after six years he still couldn't say them aloud. Instead, he looked uneasily around the room, while Will just sat in his chair with his eyes on the patch of sea outside the porthole. Then, Jack found himself moving towards Will and crouching down to look up into the other's face. The bitterness had left Will's eyes and now, there was only the look of a tired young man. Jack raised a hand to reverently caress the other's cheek, yearning for a smile on those lips. When Will's eyes instinctively closed, Jack did what he did best...   
  
He stole a kiss.  
  
The pirate placed all his desire and need - his unspoken love - into that one kiss. Yet, just as it felt like he'd die at its perfection, the moment was broken. Will hastily pulled away as if burned. His chair fell back as he strode to the farthest part of the room, away from Jack.  
  
"Enough with the games. What do you want?"  
  
"I..." Again, Jack found himself speechless.  
  
"That's what I thought," Will sighed. "I'm not a toy you can throw away and just take back when you want, Jack. Just...leave me alone."  
  
When Will turned his back on him, the pirate felt his heart twist. Although he still couldn't get the right words out, desperation pushed him to say something...anything.  
  
"Stay. I want you to stay."  
  
And Will came undone. 


End file.
